


Against The Stormy Seas

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically a lot of sex, Cockwarming, Dom/sub relationship, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, HARDbaekhyunnie2020, Kink, M/M, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Side!seho, Smut, a lot fluff, side!kaisoo, so sweet you will feel sick lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol had braved every rough storm together for the last five years.What's one more for Chanyeol when he has Baekhyun's arms to return to?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	Against The Stormy Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: HARDbaekhyunnie
> 
> Rating: Explicit (Contains bdsm, subspace, dom!Baek, sub!Yeol)
> 
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> Side Pairings: mentions of Kyungsoo/Kai and Sehun/Suho
> 
> Prompt: HB-044

It’s his routine by this point to wait for the other to come home. It always had been since they had been together.

Baekhyun was the sweet older boyfriend- _only six months older,_ Chanyeol would argue- but he loved doting on the taller. Because in all honesty the taller was his saving grace, his little slice of perfection that didn’t make him feel so scared of life and allowed him the confidence to be himself.

Chanyeol on the other hand didn’t see it that way, he saw Baekhyun as his loving other half, who took care of him in both his loud and his quieter moments- assessing, controlling and dominating selflessly both quietly and explicitly whenever Chanyeol needed him.

It had been a while, nearly 5 years to the day, since they had started dating and since they had started this kind of lifestyle. It was three years ago that Chanyeol had started asking for Baekhyun to bring control to his usual hectic lifestyle too.

It started with little things like petting his hair, keeping him close whenever Baekhyun worked from home, placing out clothes for him. But the most recent development had to be Baekhyun’s favourite.

It started a few months ago when Chanyeol had received the promotion at the law firm he worked at, it meant he saw better benefits, better pay- but the small print was that the hours were exhausting. The taller was up and out of the house most of the time before Baekhyun had even managed to peel one eyelid open, clattering into everything along the way in his mad hurry to get out of the door.

And whenever Chanyeol would finish work, it would be late into the hours of the night, usually when Baekhyun would be asleep. He would push the door open tiredly, often just collapsing onto the couch without a second word and passing out there until the next morning.

But it all changed when one night, Baekhyun had waited up for the taller, as he pressed through the door, trying to be quiet while stumbling over his own feet with drowsiness.

He had startled at the sight of Baekhyun, curled up in a throw sitting on their shared couch watching the television quietly before diving into his arms without a word. Baekhyun had wrapped his arms around him, softly and tenderly smoothing his hands along his back and Chanyeol had tried to keep his tired sniffles to himself.

Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned it, only softly calming the other. And that’s how it had carried on- every evening Baekhyun would wait, and every night Chanyeol would crumple into his arms; would allow himself to be manoeuvred, to be huddled into his boyfriend’s lap and fall asleep soundly, the worries of the working day flitting past him.

It wasn’t like Baekhyun didn’t work, he did and incredibly hard- the job he had being the CEO of his own prestigious company surely rivalled the work load of a legal trainee but he could take a lot of his work home, where often Chanyeol wasn’t provided that advantage.

Today, like any other day, the door snapped shut; the taller’s keys clicking it in place as he wandered into the quiet house. It was well past ten o’clock in the evening at this point but Baekhyun was there, waiting with a soft, fond smile on his face.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” He asked quietly as Chanyeol toed off his shoes and flopped onto the couch looking more drained than usual, his eyes looking a little wet.

“Tiring- my boss really had it in for me today” His voice wobbled, straining a little to hold his tears in “And I had a full day of consultations with clients. I missed you.”

“I missed you too” Baekhyun pulls the taller in, his long limbs bunching up onto the couch, making him seem smaller than he really was.

“Baek...” Chanyeol mumbled eventually, his tears dampening the smaller’s thin pyjama top.

Baekhyun hummed in response, fingers threading through Chanyeol’s hair gently, like the waves of the sea washing onto the shore. The taller would shiver whenever he scratched a little spot, like a kitten- desperately seeking affection.

“Yes, baby?”

And it was affection the smaller wanted to give without inhibitions, he loved Chanyeol more than he could ever put into words- Chanyeol would always be his rock- he had been with Baekhyun through some difficult times, never letting go no matter how harsh Baekhyun might have been back then, just a short year into learning how to be a dominant.

He’d improved since then, since their first argument.

He still remembered it clear as day, it was the day Chanyeol had received the news about starting at the firm, the taller had been ecstatic going out to the bar and clubs with some close friends. Baekhyun had asked him to come home as it was incredibly late and they both had early starts and Chanyeol had hurled insults. Baekhyun had snapped, driving down to the club- anger and fury evident on his face that _his_ _sub_ would disobey so blatantly.

It had been a while since then and Baekhyun understood the dynamics a little bit better- Chanyeol was a needy sub, and Baekhyun loved tending to his needs. He was a lot calmer now in dealing with the taller’s outbursts, no longer letting it show on his face when he was angry and letting Chanyeol understand and apologise before reprimanding him. He now understood there was so much more to being a dominant than simply having an obedient submissive. It was about respect and love, and overall- _trust_.

And they trusted each other wholeheartedly.

Chanyeol was more than that- he was his boyfriend, his lover and the other human being who completed him in more ways than one. He learned to read Chanyeol’s cues better, love and support him better.

Chanyeol looks destroyed, hair flopping messily into his eyes and toying with the sleeves of his shirt. The smaller combs his hair with affection;

“Come on sweetheart; use your words- I can’t read minds here”

Chanyeol flushed at that, voice quiet when he finally speaks “I need you...please”

The words sound trapped in his throat and Baekhyun raises a teasing eyebrow, catching on quickly to how nervous and tense Chanyeol was- he only became like this when he was asking for one thing.

“Oh, baby” Baekhyun whispers softly in Chanyeol’s ear, fingers coming to trace over his nipples and Chanyeol moans softly;

“D-daddy please, _please_ take care of me. Make me forget about everything”

“Such good manners” Baekhyun states, fingers still tracing Chanyeol’s body as he ponders. The look of utter desperation on Chanyeol’s face sways him despite the fact that it’s late.

“Go to our bedroom; wait in the correct position otherwise this isn’t happening”

Chanyeol nearly bounds out of his lap, not before pressing a very chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s lips that leaves him smiling stupidly.

When Baekhyun enters the room, Chanyeol has calmed down- on his knees and facing the bed, stripped of his clothes, his face is serene if not a little nervous as the smaller walks past him to the little box at the foot of the bed.

He reaches over and pets Chanyeol’s hair once more, the other practically purring in his hold, and cups his cheek softly;

“I want to try something new today, baby- is that okay?”

Chanyeol nods, blinking up at him with those wonderfully wide eyes and Baekhyun can see how tired they are, how the taller’s brain momentarily lags before he realises he needs to be verbal “I-I... yes that’s okay, daddy”

Baekhyun tapped his cheek with the tips of his fingers, more encouraging than reprimanding “I need you to be answering me all the time, I need to know you’re okay”

“Yes daddy” Chanyeol whimpered as Baekhyun pulled out his cuffs and a blindfold.

“Today, you’re just going to feel me.” Baekhyun breathed out softly “Have you ever heard of cock-warming, Yeollie?”

The taller shudders at the teasing pet name, something Baekhyun only used to make him feel like the little baby he was, during their scenes “Yes I have daddy. Please can I do this with you?”

Baekhyun’s heart swelled, such good manners, such a perfect boyfriend. God, he loved this man so much.

“Of course sweetheart”

The smaller allowed Chanyeol to keep his cuffs on for a little longer as he was coming down from sub-space and intertwined their fingers, his cock sinking deep into his boyfriend’s fucked-out hole. Chanyeol had been satiated, body limp as his rim hugged the smaller’s cock, keeping it tucked inside as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Baekhyun didn’t hear Chanyeol bang around as much, a calmer more relaxed approach taken by the taller to get to work on time.

**

It was a few weeks later when Chanyeol came in late once again, door slamming shut with a thud. He was furious.

“Babe, Yeol?” Baekhyun called out, unfurling himself from the couch to see his boyfriend already heading upstairs with heavy footsteps, without a word “Is everything okay?”

“Does it look like it is, Baek?” Chanyeol snarled back, fury clear in his voice and he clenched his fists “Just leave me alone, okay? Just _fuck off_ for like ten minutes- I just need ten minutes without you constantly badgering me!”

Baekhyun paused for a moment, the words striking deep inside of him. Looking after Chanyeol- loving, cherishing, and being there for him were things he had always loved doing and the other was throwing it back in his face like it meant nothing to him- nothing to _them_.

“Okay.”

The word rings clear in the air but Baekhyun doesn’t move, the aura in the room shifting completely.

“Okay?” Chanyeol echoed back, voice smaller than it was before. Baekhyun was smaller than him, quieter than him- but when he wanted to be, he was bigger than him, his presence so much more domineering.

“Isn’t that what I said, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said, voice calm as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

“I mean... yeah. But you’re still here.” Chanyeol muttered, becoming more timid the longer Baekhyun stood watching him without moving.

“I am.” He blinked slowly, drawing in a deep breath “I’m going to give you ten minutes because that’s what you asked for. Then I’m going to come back in here and I’m going to ask you what happened, and you’re not going to speak to me like that again, am I clear Chanyeol?”

“Yes, daddy” Chanyeol’s voice had become a quiet whisper, fingers knotted together and Baekhyun could see the panic on his face. Chanyeol revelled in being a good boy for his daddy, loved being perfect and the few times he was a brat was something that made Baekhyun laugh, punishing accordingly but it was sweeter.

This outburst was filled with venom, with an anger that Baekhyun hadn’t seen in Chanyeol since their initial months trying out this life-style; the life-style where Chanyeol respected Baekhyun as his daddy and as his dominant, in all aspects of his life.

“Good.” Baekhyun turned and walked away, ignoring Chanyeol’s quiet whimper at his tone, the lack of praise leaving him hollow.

Chanyeol dropped to his knees, he hadn’t meant to explode like that. He had seen the hurt in Baekhyun’s eyes before he had replied with those chilling words, knew that he had offended the one person who loved and cared about him enough to stay awake every night waiting for him.

His manager at the law firm had altered his hours once again, stripped him of the holidays he had taken to surprise the smaller with a trip to Japan in the spring time, one he had been planning painstakingly every minute he had free and which had now deteriorated into dust. It had made him so angry- he worked harder than every other trainee, his boss shovelling extra hours onto him, over-working him and underpaying him.

Taking away the one thing he had been looking forward to was what had tipped him over the edge.

Yet he had stayed for the rest of the day, unable to leave unless he wanted to be unemployed, stewing in his hate for the place he worked. It had only made him more furious when Baekhyun had asked if he was okay- it highlighted why Baekhyun deserved that trip more than ever and how Chanyeol would never be able to provide him with anything the way the smaller did for him.

He had felt so useless, like nothing. Nothing to the people he worked with and nothing to the man he loved so much. It had made him want to be far away in a little hole where he deserved to be, not next to someone as ethereal as Baekhyun-

Chanyeol let out a strangled sound as a sob ripped out of his throat. He didn’t deserve his dominant, he didn’t deserve his love or his second chances or anything about him. He was the worst sub, screaming like that- he had known better than to speak to his lover like that-

“It’s okay, baby” Strong arms wrapped around him as he curled onto the floor, body shaking as he cried, letting out all the emotion and stress of the day. “I’m here- you’re okay. Look at me Yeol, it’s going to be okay, I promise-”

“I-It’s not, I screamed at you and I hurt you and I-I’m the worst sub and the worst boyfriend ever. I c-can’t even do basic things right, Baek. I... I hurt you.” It was imprinted on his mind how his boyfriend’s soft eyes had flinched at his words.

Baekhyun only hugged him harder, placing soft kisses against his tear stained cheeks and rocking him gently until he calmed down, head resting against the smaller’s shoulder.

“Do you want to get into bed? I’ll get you a hot drink” Baekhyun wasn’t smiling but at least he was there with him, even if he was angry and upset he had never left Chanyeol alone when he had needed him.

The taller only nodded, his voice too hoarse from crying so openly.

Baekhyun walked out and Chanyeol tried to shake the feeling that seeing Baekhyun leave him was ripping him up. Is that how it would look when Baekhyun finally had enough of him? Left him for good because Chanyeol was not deserving, not attentive?

The smaller was back with a hot chocolate before Chanyeol could fully finish his thought, his long limbs curling under the sheets.

“Sleep well.” The smaller was about to walk out after placing the drink down, his voice still clipped when Chanyeol grabbed his sleeve, fingers trembling;

“Please don’t leave me.”

It’s the quietest few words Chanyeol had ever said and it sounded like his heart was being torn out of his chest “Please don’t leave me Baek, I’m so sorry, I know I don’t deserve you, but I love you and... and-”

The tears well up and Baekhyun’s eyes widened at his boyfriend.

“Chanyeol, oh baby” He cupped his boyfriend’s face, smoothing away the droplets “I’m not leaving you because of this, this is just an argument- these things happen, they’re allowed to happen and they’re normal.” He paused placing a soft kiss on his cheek “Just like I’m allowed to be angry when you speak to me like that, and believe me, I’ll make sure your punishment for it is justified.” He narrowed his eyes and the taller shrunk back;

“That being said, just because I was angry doesn’t mean I love you any less, sweetheart. You are and will always be the best thing to happen to me and I’d be a fool to walk away from you because of something like this” Baekhyun finally took a deep breath, eyes meeting the prettiest almond shaped ones, soft brown hair flopping lazily into them and he moved his hand to brush the strands away gently “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Chanyeol seemed to fumble with his words for a minute, his larger hand reaching for Baekhyun’s slender fingers and the smaller intertwines them, the comfort in the storm.

“I had a bad day again.” Chanyeol started, not looking up at Baekhyun “My manager laid into me again even though I’d completed everything he’d asked me to...” He trailed off, fiddling with the smaller’s fingers “I even did some extra stuff for... well, just some extra stuff and he wasn’t appreciative. He changed my hours now to six till half ten so I won’t be home until eleven o’clock, he also took away some holidays I had booked because we have an important client coming in”

“What an asshole” Baekhyun commented, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s face as the taller nodded;

“I... that wouldn’t be out of the ordinary- he’s done it before and normally it wouldn’t matter but I... I was planning something for you” Dark chocolate eyes meet Baekhyun’s own “Planning on taking a week off so I could take you to Japan in the spring time like you’d talked about. Y’know you give me everything and I... it frustrated me so much that I couldn’t even do this _one_ thing for you, couldn’t take the person I love most on a trip. I was just so mad and I ended up thinking about it all day and... it just came out when I saw you” Chanyeol muttered, eyes drooping sadly;

“I wanted to make you feel special and seeing you just reminded me how bad I am at it all, I’m the worst sub and the worst boyfriend- I’m really sorry Baekhyun, I didn’t mean any of it, I know it doesn’t take away from the fact I said it, but I... I’m sorry, really sorry.”

Baekhyun reached his hand up to run his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair “You were planning on surprising me with a trip?” His voice sounded awed, happy even and Chanyeol cupped his cheek, the sparkle in the smaller’s eyes lighting up his youthful face.

“I was until it all fell apart today.” He mumbled and Baekhyun shook his head;

“I mean, we can still go- we’ll find a way. But more importantly than that- don’t you ever doubt yourself as a submissive and especially don’t ever doubt yourself as my boyfriend. Just the fact that you thought of that and remembered how much I’ve wanted to go- it means the world to me” Baekhyun smiled softly at the taller, who looked just as star-struck gazing, at his face as he had done some five years ago when they had first met.

“I can’t get over how beautiful you are” Chanyeol blushed, burying his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder as the other chuckled softly “You just... I can never explain how much you mean to me- how much everything you do for me means...”

“I know Yeol, I know and that’s why I do it. I keep doing it because it makes you happy and it makes me happy. When you said I was annoying you, it just hurt because a lot of what I do is for you, to make sure you’re okay” Baekhyun bought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to keep them there.

He looked so small like this, Chanyeol thought, like a tiny jewel amidst the mass of duvets; with his cherry lips and twinkling eyes, lashes that cast shadows on the rounded apples of his cheeks and the soft, shapely jaw-line that borrowed itself to the slender column of his neck that the taller found himself staring at all too often, wanting to lick and kiss the sensitive skin there.

He just wanted to reach out and touch his boyfriend, the panicky feeling never subsiding- the voice in his head telling him he wasn’t good enough still a little too loud, and it didn’t help that in the warm lamp light of their bedroom, Baekhyun looked like a perfect porcelain doll with untainted skin and the sprinkle of moles dotted from the corner of his eyes, where the crinkles of his smile still remained to the bow of his lips, like the figurehead of a ship moving on the nifty waves whenever he smiled.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Baekhyun blinked up at him, Chanyeol swiping a tongue across his lips “And don’t say ‘it’s nothing’, you know I hate it when you do that”

Chanyeol mulled over his words “I know I said you’re beautiful, Baek- but I might be the luckiest guy in the world. So it’s definitely not nothing- five years in and I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you being around.”

Baekhyun smiled wide at that, white teeth gleaming in Chanyeol’s favourite rectangle smile as his eyes disappeared into crescents only rivalled by the moon’s waxing and waning. “You’re too good to me, Yeol.” He let his gaze run over his taller half, sat in the button-up and slacks he had worn to work, Chanyeol looked unreal.

He was nearly half a body taller than Baekhyun, towering over him and packed with toned muscles rippling across his body in a way so sensual that Baekhyun revelled in watching him come undone every time they had sex, just to see the fibres of his body jump as his body jerked, hands tugging at the restraints and legs spread wide pressed against the mattress, unravelling on Baekhyun’s cock. But he was also the biggest baby the smaller had ever known- terrified of bugs, ghosts and loud noises. Whimpering under the duvet whenever a storm rolled overhead and twisting his unbelievably long limbs around Baekhyun’s body.

Honestly, it was how they had first met all those years ago. Chanyeol had been staying with his room-mate at the time Sehun, a tall black-haired male who was strikingly stoic but all kinds of adorable once his shy and reserved nature was pushed aside. Baekhyun had worked on the floor under the duo’s back when he didn’t have his own company to run.

Sehun had invited Junmyeon to a small house-warming for his new flat-share. The other accepted instantly as he had been friends with the model-esque boy since they were kids (and was harbouring too many feelings for it to be _just_ friends). Baekhyun, as Junmyeon’s favourite colleague/ best-friend/assistant was inevitably invited.

The storm that rolled in during the party meant that he, alongside all the other guests had been trapped in the flat until the following afternoon. But it was that night where he had made himself known to Chanyeol.

The wind and rain had pounded against the windows, rattling them aggressively- Baekhyun still remembered it now, it had been named the worst storm of the year. It had had rained so much the river levels had risen and nearly flooded the nearby town. People were told to stay inside and not to travel outside until the storm had passed.

Kyungsoo and Kai, Chanyeol’s close college friends who were conveniently in a relationship had taken up the spare room. Junmyeon had rolled out a spare bed in Sehun’s room and Baekhyun had taken the couch in the living room.

The smaller had headed to the toilet somewhere when the storm had been at his peak, unable to sleep with the wind and rain slapping against the roof, thunder rumbling over head and lightening crashing frighteningly close. As he had headed past the rooms on the narrow hallway that belonged to Sehun and Chanyeol respectively, he found the latter’s room door slightly ajar.

A flash of lightening illuminated his shivering frightened form, huddled on the bed, whimpering every time a clap of thunder echoed across the room and Baekhyun’s heart had dropped at the sight, desperate to help.

He had knocked on the door and Chanyeol had nearly fallen out of his skin in shock;

_“Hey, are you okay?”_

Baekhyun had whispered. It would be a lie if this was the first time he had noticed. He had spotted him in the elevator in work, in the cafe outside of their shared workplace at the time, and also during the party. He had stood out, his black hair styled back, unblemished face looking stunning and the sly grin he had shot Baekhyun several times coupled with the flirty looks and touches was enough to let him know that Chanyeol was interested in him.

And he’d be going to hell if he said he wasn’t interested too. Damn, he definitely was- Park Chanyeol was every little bit of everything he fancied, and knowing he swung the way despite being dressed like a typical fuck-boy made him even happier. What he hadn’t expected was to see him curled up, terrified. Hadn’t expected to want to move in and comfort him, take care of him.

_“I’m okay... sorry if I was too loud”_ Chanyeol had apologised, voice quiet, but the tremor clear as day in it.

“No, no- I was just headed to the toilet- I’m sorry for prying.” Baekhyun watched as the taller flinched, wide eyes looking panicked when thunder sounded overhead once more and Baekhyun crouched in front of him, moving on nothing but lack of sleep and the fact he couldn’t bear to see another person look so petrified;

_“Chanyeol?”_ He called softly _“Would you like me to stay until the storm passes?”_

Chanyeol had nodded and opened up his arms and the blankets he had wrapped around himself, inviting Baekhyun to sit next to him.

_“Okay.”_ Baekhyun had sat down, intentionally placing a slim, elegant hand on Chanyeol’s thigh to distract him from everything going on around him, knowing the effect he had on the taller boy already- the flush on Chanyeol’s face proving him right.

_“So, I saw you staring at me across the room earlier- very much like a romance film”_ Baekhyun whispered quietly, a small smile sneaking onto his face as Chanyeol’s ears turned a deep scarlet, his neck rising in a deep blush too.

_“I... I didn’t know if you were taken maybe... I didn’t want to come across like a douche-bag or anything?”_ Chanyeol sheepishly rubbed his neck, his own hand seemed to be twitching tentatively, wanting to hold Baekhyun’s hand but all to nervous of the rejection or backlash. After Baekhyun was incredibly beautiful and a million times out his league.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes _“Just hold my hand already, I know you want to”_ He slipped his fingers together with Chanyeol’s _“Well, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not taken and if you dressed less like a fuck-boy I would have spoken to you earlier.”_ He winked at the taller and giggled at his adorable pout as he gazed down at his clothes _“But enough about that, you work on the floor under me right? What are you all doing there?”_

_“Oh, me and Sehun work in a law firm there- it’s really good. I’m going to be a lawyer one day and it’s going to be amazing.”_ Chanyeol paused _“But I really want to do something with music, maybe have my own studio or produce for one of the big companies- that would be amazing”_

And Baekhyun had smiled, reciting his how he worked in the corporate field but had always wanted to be a singer, although that dream only came alive at drunken karaoke sessions. Chanyeol had laughed, slapping his thigh and snorting as they had talked, their fingers stayed tangled together and the taller had finally fallen asleep on his chest, the storm eventually passing late into the morning.

The taller had woken up with Baekhyun’s arm wrapped around him, eyes twinkling down at him as he lay his head on his lap, drooling against his stomach. It was only a few hours later that Chanyeol had finally gathered together the courage to thank Baekhyun for his help and fumble his way through a invitation for a date.

Baekhyun had of course said yes, finding Chanyeol incredibly attractive and also endearingly adorable, unable to stop himself from leaving a peck on those beautiful rosy cheeks.

It had been a year later when Baekhyun had reached the end of his tether with the very vanilla sex they had both been having, and while Chanyeol was very willing and open other half, it terrified him of what the other might say. He was happy to say Chanyeol wished to learn and do research on how to become a good submissive.

Fast forward five years, here they were with Chanyeol trying to bury his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder, mumbling quiet apologies once more. Chanyeol was his wooden raft in the tempest, swirling and tipping but never letting go off him.

“Really, its fine baby- I understand.” Baekhyun jutted out his lower lip as he zoned back in from his reverie “Just... try to talk to me about it next time, I might be able to help.” He suddenly broke out into a smile “But a new important client at your firm, that must be exciting, it’s not often you get to work a file like that?”

Chanyeol nodded, but looked distracted “Um... I’m hungry so I’m going to go make some snacks, would you like some?”

Baekhyun blinked up at him in thought “I can come and help you?”

Chanyeol snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth as his eyes crinkled “Oh yeah? Last time you nearly dropped the knife on my foot and set the fire alarm off _three_ times!”

“That was an accident!” Baekhyun whined back, shoving his boyfriend lightly out of the door, glad the taller was laughing again with his dorky deep chuckle that Baekhyun had grown to adore with all his heart.

“How does mac and cheese sound?” Chanyeol asked softly, wrapping his long arms around Baekhyun’s waist as the smaller searched their pantry, swatting away the taller’s wandering hands.

“Chanyeol...” He warned when the taller snuck his hands below the waist-band of his pyjama bottoms, thumb rubbing circles against the hip-bone.

Chanyeol didn’t heed the warning, he’d been too emotional earlier and frustrated- he needed this- surely Baekhyun could understand that he couldn’t resist him looking so soft and beautiful.

“But...” Chanyeol mumbled “It’s been such a rough day, I just...”

Baekhyun turned in his hold, his eyes soft and his features understanding, a small quirk in his lips at how needy Chanyeol was being.

“Yeol, I’m not putting you under in the emotional state you’ve been in this evening. Remember that time we tried to do a scene after we argued at Kyungsoo’s birthday party? That did not end well, you end up crying so hard and you nearly ripped your cuff out of the rings. Not to mention you flailed around so hard, I got a few bruises too. We talked about you being calm for a scene- both us being okay and in the right space of mind.” Baekhyun paused eyes searching Chanyeol’s own “I need to take care of you right now, but a scene isn’t the right way sweetheart, not right now. Is that okay?”

Chanyeol nodded, shoulder’s drooping, the pent up energy and anxiety not leaving in any way and Baekhyun assessed the expression with a glance. Maybe he didn’t need a full-fledged scene to show the other that he was still loved and cherished- that Baekhyun still wanted him in every way.

Grabbing the front of Chanyeol’s shirt, Baekhyun pressed against his mouth, tongue sliding past his lips and into his mouth, licking into it while drawing out moan after deep rumble from Chanyeol’s receptive mouth, desperate for anything Baekhyun had to give. Baekhyun pulled away slightly to suck on his lower lip, Chanyeol growing hard against his hip.

Baekhyun smirked, pulling away. He drank in the taller’s dazed look, glossy eyes and spit-slicked lips- a thin line of saliva having dribbled down his chin and his hands were gripping on to Baekhyun’s hips with a bruising force.

“Please don’t tell me you’re leaving me like this?” Chanyeol pleaded quietly, he was already feeling warmth coiling in his gut and Baekhyun- his dominant, who could physically press him into any position he deemed acceptable- giggled behind his fingers, the creases in his eyes accentuating his laugh;

“ _Tempting_ , but no, today you’ve obviously been through a lot. A punishment on top isn’t going to make matters any better.” Baekhyun paused, an adorable little smile on his face “Today is just me taking care of you”

Chanyeol’s about to question if Baekhyun’s sure, because he’s still not a 100% sure he deserves the other, when the smaller presses up against him and reaches under the waistband of his slacks, fingers wrapping around Chanyeol’s length.

“ _F-fuck_ -” The taller stuttered out, body heaving for a second on the knowledge that those pretty fingers that he had cum to so many times prior, where now dancing on his cock. Lithe digits gripping along the shaft, pressing under the sensitive mushroom tip, before drawing back down- his mouth never stopped mouthing along Chanyeol’s collarbones, dropping to lap at his nipples through his shirt every now and then, enjoying the little pants of desperation Chanyeol let out all too much for this not to be a punishment too.

“Baek _\- daddy, please_ , I’m...” Chanyeol’s voice stuttered, caught in his throat as Baekhyun jerked up on his cock, twisting his wrist slightly, thumb coming to slip over the erogenous slit and Chanyeol stumbled, jaw slackening because oh my god- oh my _god_. _Oh fuck_.

“P-please may I cum, daddy?” His voice was small once again, face buried in Baekhyun’s shoulder now because the smaller repeats the action over and over, varying between using his thumb to press against the slit and moving his whole palm to rub against the tip, the friction sending delicious jolts of pleasure through Chanyeol’s whole body- his legs shaking as he drew closer to his breaking point.

Baekhyun hums in his ear “I don’t know if you’ve been good enough, baby” There’s a teasing note in Baekhyun’s voice like he’s only toying with Chanyeol a little, a pretence for what would come in his real punishment.

“I’ll be good daddy” Chanyeol tries to stop the tears flush on his cheeks to no avail, his chest heaving now, body trembling against Baekhyun who holds him steady “I-I promise to be good”

“I know baby, I know you will” And there was Byun Baekhyun, his soft boyfriend, with his soft eyes and his slightly parted lips and Chanyeol throws all caution to the wind and leans down to kiss him, desperation , hunger and most importantly the love he had for the smaller conveyed in every little sync of their lips.

Baekhyun’s hand quickened its pace, lips quirking against the taller’s when he feel’s Chanyeol’s whole body falter, brain in such a fog that he opts to lean his forehead against Baekhyun’s. He was too close, too damn close and he doesn’t want to break another rule, not today.

“Come for me baby, I love you”

And Chanyeol came hard, spilling against Baekhyun’s palm, letting it dribble down his cock and against his slacks, his cock twitching longingly in Baekhyun’s palm.

Chanyeol doesn’t ask to help Baekhyun with the tent in his pants, the look in his eyes was clear enough.

_This was for you_ , _I’m not angry and I’m not leaving_. _I love you_.

They ended up skipping making snacks altogether, Chanyeol feeling too jelly-like to care about food and Baekhyun too tired now to keep his eyes open.

The smaller woke to a small note from Chanyeol on his bed-side table.

_‘Hey Baek,_

_Thank you for being so understanding last night. I love you so much._

_I also made your favourite breakfast_ _J_

_Love, the person who loves you the most-est in the world,_

_Yeol xx’_

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, unable to help the grin splitting his face. It was not unusual to find a note from Chanyeol following an argument. The taller was prone to over-thinking and leaving a note was his way of recognising he had done something bad and was working on it.

The smaller, however, saw it as Chanyeol still beating himself up over an outburst of emotion. Arguments happened and while he didn’t enjoy them with Chanyeol one bit, if there was a logical reasoning behind it, Baekhyun was as understanding as he could be. He hated the thought of Chanyeol sitting in an office he hated thinking Baekhyun didn’t love him as much anymore.

Flipping out his phone, he send a quick ‘ _I love you so much too, thanks for the breakfast baby’_ and then a million heart eye icons, before bolting out of bed. His secretary had advised him he would be meeting a couple of important people this week in his company which required early starts.

***

“Mr Byun- this is Mr Sylvester of Ego-brick Legal” His secretary introduced before taking his leave.

The name sounded familiar, he tried to wrack his brain.

Baekhyun stood up, shaking the other’s bony hand. The man was tall, with a tight face like he was constantly being pinched somewhere tender.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Byun- we are happy to be representing you for your future residential and commercial deals that you may make as the CEO of your company”

Baekhyun smiled stiffly, he was all for formality but this guy made something bad twist in his stomach “Please, Mr Byun is my father- as long as you are working with The Byun Company, call me Baekhyun”

“Well, Baekhyun” Mr Sylvester intoned “I have bought along my current trainee to help in your day to day activities in securing those deals. He’s may come across incompetent but I do believe somewhere there is a brain”

Baekhyun was taken aback by the harsh words on some poor legal trainee. His eyes only widened further when his sunken, deflated looking boyfriend crossed the threshold into the room.

Oh.

He had known it was Baekhyun’s company that had taken on his services that had disrupted his surprise plans. That’s why he had seemed so distracted too.

Baekhyun kept his eyes on Chanyeol, silent for a minute. “Thank you Mr Slyvester. I’m quite familiar with Mr Park myself.” Baekhyun kept his tone neutral, but his eyes were dark, something not quite pleasant lingering in his tone. “I have no need for your services any longer- thank you, but I will find someone else to help with my transactions”

Mr Sylvester’s eyes widened, whirling on Chanyeol with no shame “I knew you would ruin everything for me, Park” He hissed, closing in on the taller who took a few meek steps back “You best find me a new client whe-”

“Sorry, I think you have misunderstood Mr Sylvester. I have no need for _your_ services. Mr Park can stay and help me- we have a legal team of our own that I would like to introduce him to. And since he is such a burden on your firm, I think you would have no issue in letting him go.” Baekhyun leaned back in his chair, a small smirk on his face “Of course, it would be Mr Park’s decision at the end of the day”

Chanyeol’s head shot up to look Baekhyun in the eye, cheeks flushing momentarily as the smaller gave a nod of encouragement “Ah, yes- Mr Byun- of course I would love to take up the offer”

“Good, that’s settled.” Baekhyun smiled, nodding curtly and encouraging his secretary to walk Mr Sylvester who looked so disorientated about what had just happened, back outside.

“Mr Byun, please reconsider, Mr Park is... has...” Mr Sylvester stuttered under Baekhyun’s gaze, allowing himself to be led out and pity himself for having lost an important client due to his lack of manners.

It was a few moments after the door closed behind his retreating ex-manager that Chanyeol let out the breath he was holding.

“Oh my god... you just... I’m just...” Relief washed over Chanyeol’s expression, softening his face “Jesus, I did not expect this to happen...”

Baekhyun watched carefully as Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, looking around Baekhyun’s office. He had moved buildings recently, and his lover hadn’t seen the newer office due to his early starts and late returns.

“I like it, this office- it’s so much more you” He smiled “Baek, thank you... after last night, I wasn’t sure you’d want me around as much because I was just falling apart. But Mr Sylvester told me that we’d be working with you and I didn’t want to quit just yet- or burden you that’s why I didn’t say anything afterwards, because working with you would probably be the best two weeks of my life. But you just... hired me to your legal team? Just like that?”

“I should have done it before” Baekhyun gets up from his desk “I should have, but you’ve let me take control of so much of your life, care for you in so many little ways every day that I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about working for me too. That’s a pretty different step from boyfriend or dominant.”

Chanyeol seemed to muse for a second, lips pouting adorably as Baekhyun reaches up and pecks them “Hmm, I don’t think it is. Do I still get to kiss you?”

“Um...” Baekhyun looked around “In this office maybe or in private but not in front of everyone, it wouldn’t be professional”

“Okay...” Chanyeol nodded with a grin “Do we get to have sex in your office?”

At this Baekhyun snorted and smacked Chanyeol’s arm lightly “Not satisfied after yesterday, Yeol, really?”

“No-no, I was satisfied. I was just wondering... for the future” Chanyeol took the initiative to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist pulling his slender boyfriend closer as Baekhyun shook his head lightly;

“You’re so silly... are you really okay with this? With me jumping in like that?” Baekhyun asked, not because he was insecure he just didn’t want Chanyeol to feel like he was dictating his life for him. But the taller boy simply grinned, dimple accentuating how genuine his smile was;

“I would take anything over not working for that asshole, I was so miserable but I was too scared to actually leave, what if I didn’t get anything else?” Chanyeol bit his lip “This is the closest to the best thing that could have happened today, honestly”

Baekhyun looked up at the taller. Chanyeol never failed to surprise him, his warmth and his love bigger than his form and his body the shelter where Baekhyun could be himself.

“One last thing... and this is the most important one...” Chanyeol mumbled, voice tender as his lips pressed against Baekhyun’s cheek once again;

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, curious as he leaned back a little

“At the end of the day, when we’re done here after a long day, do I still get to go home and cuddle in your arms?”

The smaller bit his lip, his heart swelling with so much affection that he couldn’t contain “Anything you want, beautiful- anything you want I’ll give it to you. Just promise me, no matter what, no matter how stressed you are, you’ll remember you have my arms to call your home, okay?”

Chanyeol chuckled “So cheesy, Baek” But his the wet sheen on his eyes showed just how much the words meant to him, the wobble in his voice amplifying it.

Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest with a soft hum and a quiet laugh, letting the other’s warmth seep into his body “Oh, I forgot to text you this morning, but we need to do a grocery shop soon, my brother is coming for the weekend and you know how he eats”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes “Beom has a stomach for six people I think, I’ll do it on my way home instead” He pecked Baekhyun’s lips “And then maybe we can... spend the weekend cuddling?”

His question’s tentative and Baekhyun smirks slightly, pulling away from the other and heading back to his seat;

“Of course... amongst other things”

Chanyeol flushes bright under the office lights and bids Baekhyun a sweet farewell, the smaller’s kiss lingering just a moment too long for it to considered a goodbye.

****

Chanyeol was going to be good this weekend, he promised Baekhyun that.

It was late on Sunday evening after Beom had seen himself out after raiding half of their fridge and binge watching cop shows with Baekhyun. He’d bought Mongryong over too, along with Baekhyun’s niece Eunae who had spent every waking second chasing Chanyeol around their flat, until the taller had eventually flopped out on the kitchen floor and allowed both dog and child to do as they wished.

Baekhyun had watched fondly as the taller knelt down to hug Mongryong, patting his fur and telling him to be a good boy before hugging Eunae and kissing her adorable dumpling cheeks which set her off in a giggle.

“He’s going to be a good dad, if you ever actually ask him to marry you Baek” Baekbeom looked over at his younger brother “You’ve known since forever that you want to, why don’t you just ask him?”

“I... it might be a bit much for him. He’s had a rough week and I don’t want to overwhelm him” Baekhyun shrugged. He wanted to very much; he had the ring hidden in their house for the past six months, waiting for the right opportunity to pop the question. There just never had been one with Chanyeol being so incredibly busy.

“Life is always going to be rough, Baek. Whatever you two do- and don’t even deny it- I saw the cuffs on the bed, is none of my concern. But Chanyeol trusts and loves you with his life. I’ve never seen anything like it if I’m honest” Beom laughed softly, patting his brother’s shoulder “Don’t put it off if you know it’s what you both want.”

Baekhyun smiled; trust Beom to give him advice while his boyfriend and dog were seeing who could drink out of a bowl quickest “Okay okay, I’ll think about it. I want to make sure it’s perfect.” He paused, narrowing his eyes “What else did you see in the room, were you snooping around again?”

Beom splutters for a second but is thankfully saved by Chanyeol stumbling into the living room, padded feet thumping on the floor as he carries Eunae in, Mongryong following obediently.

“She wants her daddy” He grinned, eyes crinkling as he hands the small girl back over to her father and Beom rolls his eyes;

“She must be getting sleepy...” He trails off looking around for his bag and heads off to the bathroom with his daughter. Chanyeol takes the moment to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist when the other stands up from the couch;

“I want _my_ daddy too” He whispers, nuzzling against Baekhyun’s neck and the smaller squeals at the sensation.

“Stop that Yeol, or I’m going to make you suffer later” Baekhyun whispered back, hands squeezing Chanyeol’s as he feels the taller shudder behind him delightfully, tingles setting off in his body because god, he loves when Baekhyun is so hot and sexy like this, keeping him in his place.

“Oh god, _yes_. I’ve been thinking about it all week” Chanyeol drops his voice lower, the way he knows turns Baekhyun on, rolling his hips lightly forward so the smaller can feel his half-hard cock “Thinking about moaning your name as you _ruin_ me”

“Fuck, you’re being so naughty right now” Baekhyun hissed back, voice turning to full command “I’m going to gag you if you don’t stop right now, baby”

He knows Baekhyun’s going to do more than gag him and it makes him excited “What else? Baby needs his daddy”

“Baby is going to get double the punishment if he isn’t careful” Baekhyun turned around and took one step towards Chanyeol, the other instantly backing down, submissive as all hell despite his rough talk to get Baekhyun worked up.

Baekhyun keeps an ear out for Beom who’s still rustling around with his bag in the bathroom and changing Eunae. He grips Chanyeol’s chin, his eyes dark and clouded with lust;

“What, baby, not going to push my buttons further?” He reaches up to brush his lips against Chanyeol’s and the taller moans softly, knees nearly buckling if not for Baekhyun’s possessive hand on his waist “I can’t wait to _fuck_ with you later-”

He’s about to tease Chanyeol more when Beom finally returns once more, a snoozing Eunae in his arms and his bags packed.

“Right, I’ll have to go if I don’t want the wife to chop my head off” He laughs, startling his daughter who sleepily rubs her eyes before falling asleep again. Baekhyun and Chanyeol coo at her in sync, as if they hadn’t been seconds away from railing on the couch if she hadn’t been there.

There’s a moment’s pause when Beom finally leaves and clicks the door shut, a thick tension creeping into the air and then Baekhyun smirks and Chanyeol has to clamp his mouth to mute the whimper.

Dark eyes, tousled hair, Baekhyun looked like he was about to tear Chanyeol’s mind into tiny little morsels.

Instead his hands come to smooth along Chanyeol’s chest, before shoving him back against the couch. “Rules?”

Oh fuck. When he said punish, he meant _punish_.

Baekhyun notes Chanyeol’s wide eyes with a chuckle “It’s been a while since we’ve done a scene Yeol, I want to make sure you’re okay with everything before we start”

Chanyeol recites the rules. He is to address Baekhyun as ‘daddy’ or ‘sir’. He is not to speak without permission, but must always give verbal answers to questions where possible. If he has a gag or his mouth is full, he is to hold up one finger for yes and two fingers for no. He is not to do things without permission- he is not to move without permission or cum without consent. Finally, his safe words- Green for okay, Amber for ‘wait’ or I don’t like it, and Red for stop immediately.

“Good boy” Baekhyun praised, running his fingers lightly along the column of Chanyeol’s neck “Go to the room, strip and put your collar on. Wait for me and do not touch yourself. I’ll follow in a minute”

Chanyeol nods “Yes daddy” and lets himself into their shared bedroom, instantly stripping and folding his clothes how Baekhyun liked, pulling his leather collar with a little B hanging from it and clipped it around his neck. It sat there snugly, like a comfort- here in these few moments, he could let himself fly and fall, knowing that Baekhyun would be there to hold him when he did and to make him feel so incredibly good at the same time.

He faced the bed, away from the door Baekhyun would be entering in and pressed his hands behind his back, gripping onto one wrist before kneeling down, knees touching the soft fur of the rug they had around the bed.

He doesn’t hear Baekhyun come in behind him, only feels his long fingers threading through his hair “Such a good boy, Yeollie” he cooed, massaging his scalp “If only you hadn’t been disobedient all week, I could have just fucked you like you so desperately want me to”

Chanyeol can’t help the sound that falls out of his lips as Baekhyun fists his hair, dragging his head back so that their eyes meet. “I’m sorry, daddy”

“Are you really? Working me up like that in front of my brother... I think you were trying to get what you wanted.” Baekhyun cups his face and his soft eyes harden, face darkening “That’s not how this works, baby- you know better than that.” He grasps Chanyeol’s chin and kisses him roughly, letting the taller writhe on his knees, cock leaking against his abs.

“Lie over the bed” Baekhyun orders, reaching for his box of toys and Chanyeol obediently follows the command, lying his stomach across the bed with his ass in the air and Baekhyun kneeds the globes, pulling them apart slightly to see Chanyeol’s clenched hole.

He spanks the lightly tanned skin with one hand, just to watch the little ring of muscle flutter in anticipation “You’re going to count these to twenty darling, and you’re not going to move this pretty little body of yours- this is just for daddy”

“Yes daddy” The last part comes off as a strangled moan as Baekhyun slaps one cheek, the skin blooming his pink hand print in a second “O-one”

Baekhyun strikes consecutively three more times;

“T-two, three, four” Chanyeol manages, he’s already breathing heavily, lids nearly falling closed under the fingertips he loves so much, the pleasure curling up inside him all too quickly.

Baekhyun alternates the which cheek his palms land on and Chanyeol makes it to ten, he’s clenching the sheets tight between his hands, his face and voice muffled by the bedding.

“Head up, baby- daddy needs to hear you count, or I’m starting all over again.”

At this Chanyeol’s head rocks up, eyes wide “N-no daddy, please- don’t start again” There’s a whimper in his voice and he’s trying to keep still.

The smaller leans forward, one lithe fingertip pressing against Chanyeol’s entrance and the next three strikes land softly, lulling the taller into a false sense of security

“Eleven, twelve, thirteen” It feels like there’s air in the room again, like he can breathe and all to quickly it’s lost when Baekhyun crouches down and laps against his hole. Chanyeol lets out a breathy moan, sense becoming tangled as another palm smacks his reddened flesh.

“F-fifteen” He sobs out, fuck. He just wanted to rut against the bed, provide just a little friction for his cock if he could. Baekhyun’s tongue prods further, drawing out a more guttural sound from his lover, like Chanyeol was physically trying to hold himself back from fucking himself on his tongue.

Baekhyun smirks and lands a sharp hit on the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh, letting his tongue rest flat against the clenching hole as the taller’s body spasms, legs clenching in an effort not to cum there and then.

“What’s the number baby, come on” Baekhyun encourages as the other falters, brain fog becoming too much. He feels like he’s floating on a cachophany of sensations, the burn on his skin being soothed by the little kisses Baekhyun places here and there, the tongue against his ass. He wants nothing more than to be all Baekhyun’s, right here, right now.

“I.. I...” He can’t remember, he’s so lost in the cloudiness of his brain, in the pleasure that he feels and remembers with ever tingle a smack sends up his spine that he can’t think of numbers, he can’t focus enough to back track. He lets out a small sob “I...”

Instead of punishing him further, Baekhyun runs an encouraging palm across his back, down towards the heated flesh of his ass, comforting, letting him back track as far as he needs to “Come on, baby, I know you can remember this”

“S-sixteen?” It’s more of a question than an answer and the waver in Chanyeol’s voice tells him he’s unsure.

“Are you asking or are you telling me, Yeollie?” Baekhyun cooed, voice dropping as he trails his fingers along the sensitive skin on the lean inner thighs. Chanyeol shudders, body tensing;

“I’m... it’s s-sixteen daddy”

“Very good, baby” and the next three blows come quickly, both as reward and punishment;

“Seventeen, e-eighteen, nineteen”

Baekhyun pulls back and admires how flushed and beautiful Chanyeol looks, the tear tracks on his face, his wide doe-eyes not daring to look back at his lover, back arched and cock jumping against his body with every strike.

Chanyeol holds his breath, waiting for the final hit. Baekhyun was always calculated, could get whatever reaction he wanted out of Chanyeol. It had always been the way, back when Chanyeol had desperately tried to win over Baekhyun’s affections, the smaller teasing and toying with him sometimes, only to have Chanyeol bend any which way he wanted regardless of what he did.

Baekhyun smiled at the memory, he knew Chanyeol like the back of his hand, could see how tense he was waiting for the final blow. But he doesn’t know when it’s going to strike because in these moments, Baekhyun is silent, moves with ease and grace that Chanyeol cannot comprehend sometimes, whispering in his ear one moment, before cupping his balls the next.

Chanyeol doesn’t dare turn around, he isn’t allowed to.

It finally comes when Baekhyun whispers “Good boy” and smacks his fingers tips right onto Chanyeol’s sensitive hole. His whole body jerks up, the sensations prickling tears in his eyes but his cock leaks more, wanting nothing more than to feel Baekhyun’s fingers on his dripping cunt again.

“T-twenty.” He manages, breathless through the haze. He’s crying for real now for more than one reason; he’s so hard he thinks a soft breath on his cock could make him cum, his body so on edge. His ass is on fire and Baekhyun hasn’t even touched him properly.

The smaller smiles at the little needy hiccups his boyfriend lets out, Chanyeol was so beautiful like this, when he wanted him so desperately with his wet eyes and parted lips, panting.

“Darling?” Baekhyun gently turns his boyfriend over, dark brown orbs meeting glistening ones “Colour?”

“I... green” Chanyeol manages, eyes following Baekhyun’s fingers as they run through his own hair, pulling up his shirt in the process and Chanyeol’s breath hitches at the flash of pale toned skin.

What he wouldn’t give to pull the clothes of his boyfriend right now, off his dominant. But he couldn’t. This was Baekhyun’s game and his rules were the law- and if he wasn’t mistaken, his punishment wasn’t over yet.

“If you think twenty spanks is going to get you out of how bad you were last week baby, you’re so wrong” Baekhyun whispered into his ear, gently palming his own growing bulge.

Chanyeol blinked up at him, voice shy “D-daddy, what are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to fuck that filthy mouth of yours, so you’ll never speak to me like that again” He pecked Chanyeol’s lips and pushed him down until he was on his knees, big eyes blinking up at him curiously.

Baekhyun smoothed his fingers through the taller’s hair before grabbing a fistful, causing Chanyeol’s neck to arch back “Is that what you want me to do baby, fuck your filthy mouth with my cock?”

“Y-yes, please- daddy, _please_ ” Chanyeol begged, the cold from the ground seeping into his knees, but he couldn’t care enough to think about it right now. Right now, Baekhyun, his absolute sweetheart of a boyfriend was going to fuck his mouth, just like Chanyeol was desperate for.

“You’ve been such a bad baby” Baekhyun felt his own voice drop as he pushed Chanyeol’s knees apart with his foot, spreading them wider “Don’t you think so, baby?”

Chanyeol nodded, eyes averted and head bowed down. He really had even if he hadn’t meant to.

“You answer verbally when I ask a question Chanyeol” Baekhyun reaching down to pinch a lewdly erect nipple on his boyfriend’s chest, drawing out a deep moan. “And you look at me when I’m talking to you- what, have you forgotten the basics after talking back to me once?”

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol carefully for any signs of discomfort. There were none.

“N-no daddy, sir- I’m sorry. I won’t ever be rude again” Chanyeol moaned out as fingers danced along his shoulders like Latin dancers in a heated battle.

Baekhyun said nothing more, holding the taller’s gaze with his own, before freeing his own cock, jerking it in his palm lightly before spitting and slicking himself up.

“Hmm... somehow I don’t believe you” He whispered, eyes narrowing as he guided himself into the willing mouth before him, docking his cock into the warm cavern with a soft groan. “Fuck, if your mouth is this tight, I can’t wait to fuck that tight little ass, babe”

Chanyeol slackened his jaw, wide eyes blinking up through his lashes at the other, he mumbled a soft ‘daddy’ as best as he could, arousal clear on his expression. Baekhyun smiled softly, a rare moment in their usual scenes and cupped Chanyeol’s face, before gently rocking his hips forward, cock nudging at the back of the other’s throat.

He set a hard pace, hands moving to clutch the back of Chanyeol’s head, his hair threaded between his fingers as he thrust his cock in, loving the lewd sounds pouring out of the taller’s mouth, little sobs lined with want and lust as teary eyes and plush parted lips accepted his cock over and over as Baekhyun pounded in without remorse.

Chanyeol gagged twice, trying to breathe deeply through his nose and the dazed feeling, his stomach was so tight at this point and he knew he couldn’t do anything about it.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to care though and if he did, it wouldn’t have stopped his abuse on the taller’s throat. He loved how debauched and utterly wrecked Chanyeol looked for him- with spit leaking out of the side his mouth freely as he whined around his cock; his own twitching erotically against his stomach in desperate need.

Baekhyun pulled out and smirked at how Chanyeol almost followed his cock with his mouth. He smeared the tip against the taller’s face, rubbing it against the flushed cheeks and tinted lips, gathering up the drool on Chanyeol’s chin before pushing past his lips once more- fucking in once, twice before pulling out again.

Chanyeol’s body heaved, looking incredibly beautiful- lines of toned muscle, the same ones that sometimes lifted Baekhyun from the couch when he was too sleepy, under him to use as he wished.

“On the bed, sweetheart” Baekhyun ordered, his voice softening at the faraway look in Chanyeol’s eyes, holding the other as he wobbled to his feet with stiff legs. “You’re so perfect like this.”

Chanyeol made a pathetic needy sound as Baekhyun watched him lay on his back, legs clamped together and thick, swollen cock oozing pre-cum steadily.

Baekhyun shifted his gaze to the box and pulled out Chanyeol’s well-worn cuffs, his little comfort blanket in the storm of sensations he was about to be put through. Leaning over, Baekhyun fastened them around his wrists, checking to see if they restricted his movements or circulation. Satisfied, he tugged the little chain in between them over a notch on the bed frame, the muscles in Chanyeol’s arms pulling tight at the height difference although staying quiet.

The smaller then smirked slyly, pulling out what Chanyeol should consider his act of mercy- a beautiful baby blue cock ring. It was mercy because at least Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to cum, even if he wanted to, rather than being told not to come and failing.

Baekhyun also adored how pretty the cock ring looked snugly fit around Chanyeol’s shaft, the veins striking out against the tender flesh and the teasing of Baekhyun’s nails as he rolled the ring down only adding to the rapid heat flushing his body.

“D-daddy n-no” Chanyeol sobbed out, voice choked as Baekhyun grabbed his shaft once more, pumping it leisurely as Chanyeol twitched bodily, unsure of whether he wanted to chase the sensation or pull away from it.

Baekhyun simply tutted at Chanyeol’s desperate voice, cracking as he picked up the pace, his first dry orgasm ripping through him, his cock only managing to push out little pearls of clear liquid but no real release.

The other chuckled darkly, Chanyeol’s flushed face only illuminating his pleasure and want for more. He loved this just as much as Baekhyun did.

“Such a pathetic little boy” Baekhyun whispered “Can’t even cum properly”

Chanyeol moaned, body arching up as Baekhyun teased the tip of his cock with those perfectly manicured nails “Does baby want to cum? Should I let you?”

“P-please, p-please let me” Chanyeol sniffled, wriggling against the bed.

Baekhyun pushed between Chanyeol’s thighs finally, settling down and reaching to lap at a rosy pert nipple, the light sweat on Chanyeol’s chest doing nothing but make him more alluring.

“Let you cum without even getting something for myself- don’t you think you’re being selfish baby boy?” Baekhyun hummed, rolling his hips forward to nudge against Chanyeol’s hyper-sensitive flesh, loving the way the taller shuddered and groaned at the sensation.

He gently traced his fingers down to Chanyeol’s wet hole, arousal creating almost a slick like substance from his lover, the puckered rim easing for Baekhyun as he pushed through with the help of some lubricant.

Chanyeol gasped at the intrusion, feet planting against the bed as Baekhyun sunk the finger in, caressing the inside of his walls and toy gently around exactly where he knew the sensitive gland was located. They had both played this game enough to know Baekhyun was well and truly a master of teasing.

“Baek- Daddy _, god_ , please do something!” Chanyeol whined out, body trying to push against the lone finger

Baekhyun clicked his tongue, palm coming to smack the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh, the red blossoming across the skin quickly “If you keep moving, I’m going to put everything away and I’m going to go to sleep. _Behave_.”

“Yes daddy, I’m sorry” Chanyeol whimpered softly, body stilling as Baekhyun worked him open- stuffing three fingers and twisting the sting and ache turning into a burning pleasure across his cock- one that would have no release.

“Look at you so fucking wet for me, is my baby such a whore for my cock hmm?” Baekhyun teased, fingers pressing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves that had Chanyeol shaking on his fingers, threatening his second orgasm without having done much.

And Baekhyun loved it, rubbing deliciously against that spot; watching how Chanyeol’s eyes squeezed close the pleasure of the second orgasm flooding him only to be combated with the frustration of never actually releasing, face contorting beautiful as he sobbed.

He checked-in with the taller, hand coming to cup his face, let him know he was still there “Colour baby, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I’m o-okay” He stuttered, heart warming at how sweet Baekhyun was regardless of what they were doing “Green, please”

“So sweet” Baekhyun paused, caressing his face lightly, “Crying such pretty tears for me, my good boy” He pulled his hand out as Chanyeol’s swollen, red cock bounced against his stomach in time to his little sniffles “Is my baby going to misbehave again?”

Chanyeol shook his head, too lost in the feeling of everything- threatening to be overwhelming but somehow just enough, just right. Baekhyun had fine-tuned how to put him under and keep him there, at the perfect level; under the surface but not feeling like he was drowning- floating purely on the pleasure.

He loved this.

“N-no daddy, I won’t ever again”

Baekhyun said nothing more but rewarded him with a soft kiss, aligning his cock to the stretched rim and teasing the cock-head against it “Good boy” and with that he pushed in, Chanyeol revelling in feeling the friction of his dominant’s cock pushing him open, filling him up in such a way that had him feeling complete, an almost content sigh leaving his lips.

Baekhyun has to fight the urge to smile because damn, did Chanyeol look adorable with his wet eyes and lips, looking utterly blissful.

Baekhyun fucked him like there was nothing else left to connect them, like he was intent on snapping the very reality Chanyeol lived in as he pounded into the tight warmth of his whole.

“Baby’s little ass is just sucking me in, fuck baby so good” He whispered, gasping as the taller clenched around, body wracking with every well timed and well-aimed thrust against his prostate.

“D-daddy!” Chanyeol yelped as Baekhyun began jerking him off too, hands tugging against the restraints in a vain effort to do something, the sensory overload becoming too much and his mind becoming desperately fuzzy.

“Just a little more, sweetheart, you’re doing so well for me” Baekhyun praised and the taller preened, loving it, wanting to do well for the other- wanting to do well for his dominant.

“C-cum...C-can I...?” Chanyeol was near incoherent with the pace Baekhyun had set eyes rolling back as the other pressed his palms against his toned chest and fucked into him animalistically, the taller’s cock rubbing between their sweaty bodies.

Chanyeol couldn’t come dry again- he couldn’t, he might just pass out.

“Please! Please may I cum?” He cried out, and Baekhyun grinned. If Chanyeol had seen the smile in the dark, he would have considered it feral, but the softness of Baekhyun’s eyes, the tensing of his arms showed he was close to.

In one fast movement, Baekhyun tugged the cock-ring off, fingers wrapping around the length quickly and flicking his wrist “Cum for daddy baby, such a good baby” He panted, squeezing his eyes closed as he felt Chanyeol almost scream as he came, yelling out for him as his body arched up- cum landing on his chest and his legs, running down Baekhyun’s hands.

Baekhyun followed swiftly, emptying inside the taller with a few more fluid thrusts, stomach clenching as he unravelled with some deep gasps.

“F-fuck”

It was such an erotic sight that Chanyeol could have come again if he hadn’t been exhausted, body becoming limp against the mattress.

Baekhyun instantly moved to remove Chanyeol’s hands from the bedpost, gently arranging him so he was tucked against the smaller, shivering slightly.

“Dad- Baek?” He croaked out, voice tired from being over used and throat sore “I... was I good?”

“You were perfect sweetheart, as always. God I love you so much” Baekhyun whispered, undoing the cuffs and rubbing a little against the wrists to help with circulation.

He watched Chanyeol’s eyes drop closed, head turning away and breath struggling to come through and he instantly stopped speaking, warm palm coming to rest on Chanyeol’s chest;

“Baby, Yeol?” Baekhyun asked softly, gently turning Chanyeol’s head back “Look at me sweetheart”

Chanyeol groggily turned his head, a dopey little grin overtaking his features and Baekhyun smiled fondly “How are you feeling?”

“Floaty” Chanyeol laughed a little, surprised a little when Baekhyun handed him a fresh bottle of water which he hadn’t noticed the other bring in earlier “Better- thank you”

“You don’t have to thank me Yeol” Baekhyun chuckled pulling him in closer and wrapping a blanket around him “I’m here, I’m always here no matter what you need”

“You... only you.” Chanyeol smiled, pressing a lazy kiss “Love you”

The drop from sub-space was never something Chanyeol enjoyed. He didn’t always experience it but when he did it felt like a overwhelming influx of emotion. He let the little tears escape, why was he like this? Why did he have to act like that to gain Baekhyun’ affections- what was wrong with hi-

“Sweetheart?” Baekhyun whispered, tipping up his face and kissing the tears “You’re going through a drop, c’mere” He manoeuvred them so they were spooning, Baekhyun pressing soft kisses against Chanyeol’s back, helping him through it until he was calm, body resting.

It was a little while later when Chanyeol woke up, a little groggily- fluffy hair sticking up in all directions and Baekhyun was still there, cuddling him against his chest as he read something on his phone.

He put it away the minute he realised Chanyeol was up, lips quirking up at Chanyeol’s sleepy eyes but his own reflected concern and worry “How do you feel? I didn’t go too hard did I?”

“I feel great. Like I got fucked into the next world by my future boss, but amazing” Chanyeol smirked, pulling Baekhyun down for a heated kiss “I love you honestly, if I didn’t feel so fucking floppy, I would ask for another round”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and cupped Chanyeol’s face “I don’t think you could handle anymore, but don’t tempt me, you’re too irresistible!”

Chanyeol chuckled “And no, you didn’t go to hard Baek. You know me well enough that I would have said something.”

Baekhyun gazed at Chanyeol in that moment, smiling at him with all the adoration of a puppy, the twinkle in his eyes akin to the stars above a tranquil sea, shining in the waves. It was Chanyeol’s turn to ask;

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He quirked an eyebrow and Baekhyun shook his head;

“Because I’m an idiot” He whispered, “I’m... I... I should have done this a long time ago” He stood up hastily and headed for their wardrobe. He had put it on the highest shelf because despite being the tallest of the two, Chanyeol never used them.

“Baek?” Chanyeol pushed himself out of bed “What are you looking for?”

“Um...” Baekhyun flushed, he had wanted it to be perfect, but over the past six months the little box had been pushed right to the back... which meant there was one person who could reach it.

The same person he wanted to give it to.

Chanyeol looked at him expectantly, butt-naked and Baekhyun flushed “Put some clothes on first”

Obediently, Chanyeol pulled on his pyjamas only to turn out to find Baekhyun on his tiptoes scrabbling at the top shelf adamantly.

He chuckled, reaching over the smaller with ease and pulling out the purple velvet box.

“This?” He asked, and then it clicked.

His eyes darted between the box and Baekhyun. Who drew in a deep breath and took it from the taller, rubbing his fingers over the material.

“I thought a lot- and I mean a lot about where I wanted to do this. For six months, Yeol” He whispered, eyes shining “But here, with you – in this room where I’ve told you everything and bared my soul, where we both have. This is where I want to ask you to be mine, if you’d like to be?”

“Like to be?” Chanyeol echoed, face surprisingly stoic as he stood in front of his boyfriend who was down on one knee, looking the most nervous the taller had ever seen him.

“I...” Baekhyun stammered for a second, he had never thought for one second that Chanyeol would possibly reject this. Maybe he didn’t want this. Fu-

“Baek” Chanyeol was smiling “I... yes. I am yours. I would love to _always_ be yours.”

“You asshole” Baekhyun squealed, jumping up and hugging him, pressing kisses against his face “Don’t scare me like that! I thought you were going to say no and honestly, I wouldn’t know what to do and-“

Chanyeol kissed him fiercely “Me- I’m all yours. You’re the waves and I’m the boat- crush me, break me, pull me under and I’ll be all yours, no matter what, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiled prettily, eyes curving and not even he could stop the slide of tears reflected only by the other “If you’re the boat, I’ll be the light that guides you to shore, the waves that ebb away your pain- if you’re the boat, I’ll be the sailor that clings onto you for dear life, holding you in my arms, protecting you against all the storms of the world. There is no-one else I want to be my boat, my ship to sail the stormy seas”

“And I’d only ride those seas with you by my side”

Chanyeol comes home on Monday, tired but happy. He places the groceries down on the table and turns towards the couch. His fiancé, the love of his life was sat curled up small, blinking soft eyes up at him.

“Baby” He whispered, voice tight with sleep and Chanyeol left all else to curl into his embrace.

Because against the storms that swept through Chanyeol’s life, Baekhyun was his protector, his sailor.

_The one that stole his heart and calmed the restless waters within him._

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Writing for this fest was honestly so amazing. This is one of the fic fests I am most happy about and I feel like it turned out great! I hope the person whose prompt this is enjoys it!
> 
> Please leave lovely comments and let me know what you think :)


End file.
